1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmitter, a signal receiver, and a signal transmission system which are preferably used for transmitting optical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a transmission system is known which connects a signal transmitter and a signal receiver through an optical transmission line such as an optical fiber and transmits a large quantity of data by converting them to optical signals. The optical fiber is capable of transmitting optical signals with a small signal loss and over a long distance. Moreover, large-capacity data communication has been made possible by multiplexing optical signals.
JP-A-2003-229816 discloses an optical transmission line switching system that transmits optical signals.